A Single Rose
by reeb.myoo
Summary: Gabriella gets an unexpected package from a secret admirer. She suspects Troy  her best friend and crush  but is soon confronted by her admirer. Troyella. Troypay. Chaylor.


**A Single Rose.**

**Summary: **Gabriella gets an unexpected package from a secret admirer. She knows it isn't Troy, because she knows when he's lying, so who could it be?

**Rating: **Erm…….T? K+? I have NO idea about ratings.

**Disclaimer:** What a surprise! A 13 year old girl who lives on the other side of the world to HSM actually_ owns_ it. Haha. Yep. Like every other story on this ENTIRE site, we don't own it. I simply own the plot.

**A/N: **_This is probably the quickest I have ever put a fic up. I am the slowest updater. Ever. Oh well. Enjoy. I accept criticism. Flames. I don't really mind. Just I think if you don't like a story, why bother reviewing? Moving on. VIOLA. My masterpiece of a oneshot. Oh and it's all in Gabi's POV so no need to put it. P.S this isn't my true story put onto a fic, that's just part of the fic._

* * *

**A Single Rose.**

Hi. Im Gabriella Ann Montez. I'm pretty much your average girl. I'm brunette, a little on the small-ish side, and and all round saint of a person. Don't think I'm bragging. It's more of a curse. I'm way too nice. It's just my nature.

My best friend is Troy Bolton. I'm three months and fourteen days younger than him. Yes, we figured it out. At this moment, he has sandy to medium brownish blonde hair, with long bangs partly covering his startling blue eyes. They're the kind of eyes that unless you know him like I do, they lock out his emotions. Only, I've learnt. The colours of his eyes change. I know if his eyes are dark, he is angry or sad. And vice versa.

Troy Alexander Bolton is, surprisingly, a sweet, caring person. Why did I say surprisingly? He sort of leads a double life. In school, he is the jock, the popular one, the one that girls flirt with endlessly and inhumanly. But, as soon as he gets out of school, he is a brilliant actor. That's why he can lead his double life so well.

I know exactly what you're thinking. 'They're together right?'

Well wouldn't that be just peachy. Perfect couple. Friends. Lovers. Just, Heaven.

Except that's where you're horribly wrong. He doesn't like me like that. Not saying I like _him _like that, just he doesn't like me like that.

Okay, so I might have had a little crush on him for……_times it be three, divide by 3.14159 add 125……_

Erm…2314 days.

Oh did I mention that I'm a complete nerd? Yeah I am. Good ol' me. People always seem to say that. Good ol' Gabi.

Yeah. 2314 days. SIX YEARS.

Right moving on. SO we have established I'm Gabi, my best friend/teeny tiny crush is Troy, he's amazing and I'm a dork. I don't deserve him.

Okay. I'm seriously going to move on from that odd subject and get on to why I am telling some randomers off a site about me. Well, I thought, a diary could get easily taken and photocopied, but if I just put it up on a fanfiction site, then it would be perfect! Why would anyone go onto fanfiction that I know? They've never even heard of it! So this is the perfect place. So all you reviewers, please don't flame remember this is more of a diary. It's really odd telling all these random people about my life. But it's so fun. I can be horrible to people without them knowing, but I would never do that, because I am East High's St George, aren't I?

I was in school today, heading out towards my locker with Troy, after drama class. He looked happier than usual, mostly because he got to perform today. He has this monologue he made himself, and it was deep and meaningful. How I wish it was about me. He has been practising it for days. Always in front of me. Cos apparently 'I'm the best critic.' It didn't make any sense to me either. I have a copy of it here. Ill type it out for the world to see.

_Sometimes when you love someone, _

_They can see right through you, _

_And you ask yourself_

_Can she tell I love her?_

_Does she see me heart thump, _

_When she's around?_

_When I speak to her,_

_Does she sense that I'm so scared?_

_That I want to run away and hide?_

_Why don't I run up,_

_And kiss her?_

_Right here,_

_Right now,_

_Am I that obvious to her?_

_Does she now I love her?_

_Sometimes when you love someone,_

_You want to scream it to the skies,_

_Sing it out loud,_

_So the world can hear your thoughts, _

_Then your mind races back to her_

_The name which sends shivers_

_Down your spine_

_And you remember why you can't_

_Scream it at the top of your voice_

_Sing it to the world_

_So everyone can know,_

_The fear_

_The fear she'll break your heart,_

_Shattered_

_Broken in to a million pieces_

_Unable to repair_

_Does she know I love her?_

Well. You know how I said he was an amazing actor.

Well, I lied.

He is the best actor since, well, put it this way, I would compare him to the likes of Hugh and Carey Grant. And of course he is just way up there with the looks of Brad Pitt and Zac Efron. In fact, he tops the charts.

Right. Where was I? Yeah. Drama. We walked out of the class. And Troy was happy. There. Lets carry on with that's story. And not drool. wipes a load of saliva off the keyboard

We were walking to our lockers, which, incidentally, are two apart from each other. Coincidence? Nope. He changed with Martha Cox. To be with me! Cough. He knows how to make a girl happy doesn't he? You know who he really likes to make happy? The person who's locker is between us.

That person is of the female type. She has long blonde curly hair. A name like a dog's, and a laugh that can shatter windows. Yep, you guessed it. Labrador Cackleton.

Sorry, I mean Sharpay Evans.

And why do I sense a hate vibe coming off Dear Sweet Gabriella Montez, you ask. Well. Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton are a, a, an item.

So, technically, he didn't switch to be with me, he switched to be with his Chihuahua-Owning, Pop-singing, Happy-Clappy-Witch of a girlfriend. WHO'S THE SAINT NOW!

See how angry she makes me. Actually, you know, I thought she was a nice person before. Before she did this to me. She was my friend. And up to about a year and a half ago, other than Troy, my only friend.

Then I met Taylor McKessie. When Troy and Sharpie started going out, me and Tay formed a mutual hatred bond. Against Sharpay. I mean, at first, I despised her. Only for the fact that she stole MY Troy. Not that she was like mean or anything. Then I got to realise how EVIL she actually was.

Not going to details, but Little-Miss-Sunshine aint so sunny.

Whoa, I really go off course with what im talking about don't i? Going back to my story. I walked up to my locker with Troy, very happy Troy.

So, I put my combination into my locker. Opened it, like you always do. Just another day. Started out like any other. Except, something fell out of my locker. Just as I'm about to pick it up, I hear a familiar screech.

"AH! Look, Gabi got a gift!" None other than Sharpay Evans. And lo and behold, she was right. In my hand was a long stemmed red rose. And attached was a note.

'_From afar I see you, admire you._

_Up close, you have no idea how I feel._

_My feelings are bottled up._

_My emotions are barred._

_You're beauty dazzles me._

_But you would be the last to know._

_I'm so afraid to tell you._

_This is the only way you can know'_

I hug the note and the flower. You have no idea how much this means to me. To know someone out there likes me, even if it's not Troy. Not that I like troy that much, just a long-term crush. Very long term. As in when I came to the school long term.

Although…..that note, sounded a lot like Troy….

And this is what I thought when I read it. So I looked up at Troy. At his facial expression. And I know the exact expression. It was the same expression I had on my face when I found out about 'Troypay' as I like to call it.

I am a rather sad person. I contemplated on what to call me and troy. It was between Troyella and Gabroy. Oh and I kinda liked Triella. But that reminded me of a threesome…..

Anyways. I liked Troyella. So I will use that from now on.

Even Tay doesn't know about my un-dying….crush on Troy. I cant bare to tell her. I can just see her cracking up and saying something like "that's like me and Chad going out!"

Chad Danforth. Co-Captain of the basketball team. (Did I mention Troy's the captain, and his dad's the coach? No? Oh well.). He has the worst timing in the entire world, seriously. In a romantic moment between, just for couple's sake, Troy and Sharpay, he would come in and ask then if they have Doritos. That has actually happened. He only seems to do it with Troy and Sharpay though!!

One last thing about Chad. He's the one person who DOES know about my…(I'm dropping crush, cos you have to admit these things) love for Troy. He caught me crying the day they got together, and he pulled it out of me! He DRAGGED it out of me! Okay, to tell the truth, he offered me one of Zeke's cookies if I told him what was wrong….so I did…COME ON, Zeke's cookies are amazing!

And Chad has known for a year and a half and hasn't told anyone. Oh and he hates Troypay too, so that's the reason for the interruptions!! Isn't he great! If I didn't love Troy, he'd be my first choice!

Except he's madly in love with Taylor. I offered him Doritos, and he told me. That's how we work. It's pretty cool!

Troy's look on his face was priceless. He looked shocked, embarrassed, and mostly annoyed. Probably because he was trying to talk to me, and Sharpie was trying to get him to make out with her, because she needed some 'troysie time.'

I was just off in my own little world. Dreaming of what would happen when Troy confessed he wrote the letter.

Would I run up and kiss him?

Would I start crying?

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice that sparkly pink hat and matching top watching towards me.

THUMP!

ANOTHER THUMP!

He obviously wasn't looking where he was going either.

* * *

**A/N: **_**So there it is. The first chapter of my two-shot. It is 00:16. I have to wake up to go to a cave in…….seven hours. So I thought I'd end it there. What do you think? Personally, I feel quite happy with this first part. If you didn't get it, Gabi bumped into Ryan. Yep, so I'm pretty happy. But it's not up to me is it? I want you to tell me exactly what you think. Good or bad. Okay, I have to admit, I am awesomely proud of troy's monologue. I would like to thank Lauzi and Breakin' Dishes for their support through this chappie. This is dedicated to them.**_

**_Oh and an extra special thank you to Pennia (Breakin' Dishes) for posting this for me :) Yes Pennia is typing this bit but le DUh im weird :D xx_**


End file.
